School of the Dead
by manatopia
Summary: Three friends find that the world they knew is now dead and gone. Join them as they fight to survive and fight  for each other. First fic, please be gentle.


**Hey yall first fan fic, so I don't know how this is going to turn out, so im just hoping you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dawn of the dead or anything zombie related.**

**School of the Dead**

It began as a normal day in Texas, freaking hot as always. Thankfully though, the cold front would be coming in soon, so it wouldn't be as bad.

Oh, sorry. My name's Mark and well, I guess I should explain how everything my friends and I knew went to Hell. It was pretty normal at school, after classes, I went to wrestling practice with Josh and Brandon. Now being on Varsity had its perks, if we didn't want to work we could easily fake an excuse and all go to someone's house and chill. Never knew that's what saved us.

"Yo, Mark, how did you manage to get stuck in that freaking corner?" asked Brandon as we continued playing Left 4 Dead. This was pretty much a weekly ritual for us three, we loved playing these games and so we would every chance we got.

"Man, stop asking me that. Not my fault ya'll ran out of freaking ammo." I said as I shot a zombie behind his character. "Oh, did you guys hear what happened at the school?" I asked pausing the game.

"Na, what happened? Principal Bowles finally swat someone to death?" laughs Josh as he gets up and grabs a water. Our principal was quite fond of his paddle so it was a very known fact that he sure could swing it. "Yeah." I whispered.

"What?" shouted them both. They both stood and began asking all sorts of questions. "Hey, calm down! Look, all I know is that some weird guy attacked the faculty during a meeting and Mr. Bowles nailed him in the head." I explained as they both began to ask more questions.

I stood up and walked over to the game console, turning it off. "Guys, look. I think it's bad…I mean... he bit Mr. Bowles…" I sighed into my hands. They both looked at me with shocked looks on their faces. Then they both began to laugh at me, joking about how the world was going to end. "Hahaha, man Mark your full of it!" laughed Josh. "Yeah, funny dude." Exclaims Brandon as he stands back up. "Hey, lets head over to Abby's house, maybe she'll have something more funny to say?

We walked downstairs and, after grabbing my keys, went to my truck. We pulled out of Josh's driveway and began the drive towards Abby's, my neighbor. If only we knew sooner what we know now maybe we could have saved her.

We pulled into the driveway around 4:30. "_Strange, I thought. Usually she's outside tanning_." I thought as we walked towards the door. Just as we reached the door we heard a loud banging noise coming from the garage. "What the hell was that?" Josh asked, jumping slightly. We all looked towards Brandon, he being the oldest and hopefully knowing what to do.

"Um…Josh go back to the truck and get my phone, somethings up." He says as we turn towards the garage. "Mark, I want you to come with me and open the door, okay?"

"Uh, yeah, I got it" I gulped. As Josh jogs back to the truck we walked up towards the garage. Brandon bent down and grabbed a rock from the flower bed and held it, ready to throw. When we reach the door the banging begins to get louder and louder, till it sounded like a heavy metal concert. I reached down and took a hold of the doors handle and gave a hard tug.

The door went flying up and with it, came a frightening scream as Abby came sprinting out. She was covered in blood and howling like a mad woman. She ran into Brandon, taking him to the ground.

"Oh my God!" I screamed. She began thrashing around and seemed to be trying to…bite… Brandon's shoulder. "Mark, argh…help dammit, she's freaking crazy!" he yells as he forces her head from his face. I stand there frozen with fear as they both continue to struggle.

" Mark!, screams Brandon, as he continues to struggle, "Fucking help me!".

I manage to finally snap out of the fear-induced trance and rush over. I attempt to pull her off, but then she whirls around and trys to take a chunk out of me. Luckily, Brandon was able to pull her off and threw her to the ground.

"Abby...stay back! Please i'm begging you", I say as she gets back up. She turns toward us, head lolling to the side with blood of God knows who dripping out of her mouth. Abby leaned foward and with a horrible cry charged forward.

"No...Noooo!", we screamed as she came closer, but just as she reached us, a thunderous noise went off by our ears. When I opened my eyes, Abby was lying on her back...a hole the size of a dinner plat in her chest. We turned around and there stood Josh, Brandon's shotgun in his hands, still smoking from it's discharge.

"Wha...what have I done?"


End file.
